


The Career

by GokuGirl



Series: The Vegeta Humiliation Chronicles [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-10
Updated: 2000-02-10
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GokuGirl/pseuds/GokuGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of the Career Arc. Vegeta has to get a job to help pay for food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Career

Bulma was having a bad day, a very bad day. She had woken up to Trunks and Bra fighting over the television on what Saturday cartoons to watch when she got up to get dressed she found out there was no shampoo left, and when she went downstairs to make breakfast she found that the fridge was completely empty. Not even a crust of bread was left. She sighed. Vegeta, the midnight food bandit, had struck again.

"Kids if you’re hungry you're going to have to go to ChiChi and Goku’s house. We don’t have any food at all." She said on her way out of the door.

"’Kay mom!" said a relieved Bra and Trunks.

"Tell your father when he gets up!"

Bulma decided she was in the mood for some fast, easy food so she went to Happy Burger. Their Waffle n Bacon Special was only $2.99. As she was entering she saw a help wanted sign in the window and decided to get an application for a certain someone. Not her ‘cause she had a job, not Trunks ‘cause he was the future president of Capsule Corp. and Bra was too young. But for, you guessed it, Vegeta. She quickly filled it out and gave it to the manager. For some strange reason, he approved it right away.

After she returned home she stopped in the living room.

"Vegeta, dear. Can you come here for a moment?" she asked in her sweetest voice. Nothing.

"Vegeta, I need you do something!" she said a little less nice. Still nothing.

"Vegeta, get your ass in her NOW!" she yelled. A slightly scraped up Vegeta can into the room.

"Woman, I’m training! What do you want?"

"Starting tomorrow, you’re the new cashier at Happy Burger!"

"I’m WHAT, WHERE?"

"You heard me. I’m sick and tired of you devouring everything there is and using or destroying stuff. You need to pull your weight around here. YOU are getting a job. Actually you already have one. You’re starting tomorrow. Here’s your uniform."

"And if I don’t?"

"Then you walk. Simple as that."

Vegeta looked at her and decided that she meant every word of it.

"Okay I’ll do it. How many hours a day?"

"Only 6. At first. I expect you to rise up and become manager."

"Really now? How long is this going to take?"

"I don’t know. Maybe, at the least, only 6 or 7 years."

"* Only * six or seven years? That’s really a short amount of time!" he said sarcastically. But it was lost on Bulma.

"I know! You’ll be successful in no time!"

"Whatever."

The next day at Happy Burger…

Vegeta had on his uniform, some day glo orange pants, a white polo shirt, a bright orange and yellow vertical striped vest, some white Nikes, and it was all topped off by a yellow hat with a burger on top. He was working the drive through.

"Welcome to Happy Burger." He said in a bored voice. "Home of the Happy Burger. Can I take your order?"

"Yes." Said a familiar voice. "I want 25 Happy Burgers, 4 large Happy Fries, and a super large Happy Shake."

"That’ll be $60.45. Please advance to the next window."

A green car drove up to the window and he saw that the occupant was none other than…. Kakarott!

"What are you doing here?!"

"Oh, hullo Vegeta! Nice outfit you have there! Well, nice if you get lost in a cave!" he snickered.

"Here! Just take your food and go! Tell no one I was here, you got it! Or, or…"

"Or what? You know you can’t hurt me."

"Here just take $100 dollars for your silence!"

"Cool. Thanks! My lips are sealed."

"Fine. Now leave!"

1 hour later….

"Goten, I’ve always wanted to try this place. I heard it was good." Trunks and Goten walks up to the counter.

"Um, can we have 20 Happy Happy Combo Meals and add extra Happy please!"

"Trunks, what is the extra happy?"

"I dunno, but it was only 25 cents extra!"

As they were waiting for their food, Goten saw some weird hair.

"Trunks! That man has hair like your father!"

Trunks took a closer look.

"Y’know what? That’s is my dad! Quick duck out of sight, If he sees us here, he’ll kill us!"

They duck low behind the counter.

"Sirs, where are you? Your food is ready. The total comes to, $45.00."

"Just drop ‘em here on the floor." The cashier looked perplexed. "JUST DO IT!"

"Trunks, calm down. You sound like you’re in a Nike commercial!" Goten exclaimed. They grab the bags and rush out.

"Whew. That was too close."

Another hour later, this time at Master Roshi’s Island…

"I’m telling you, my father is working at Happy Burger!"

"Yeah and Yajirobe is anorexic!" scoffed Krillin. Everyone laughed.

"I can prove it to you! Come with me." So Krillin, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Tien, Choutzu, and Yamcha flew to the restaurant. Yajirobe, Oolong, Puar, and Master Roshi came along later in Yajirobe’s aircar.

About 30 mins later when everyone arrived…

"Okay, this is how we’re going to do it. We have to go in shifts so he won’t notice us. Krillin and Gohan, Piccolo and Tien, Yamcha and Puar, Master Roshi and Choutzu, and Yajirobe and Oolong." Trunks said.

"Forget this! I’m just going up there." Shouted Yajirobe.

"Yeah!" said every except Goten and Trunks. These two, knowing a drastic mistake when they see one, ran out Happy Burger and flew to the Capsule Corp.

Back at Happy Burger…

The large crowd marched up to the counter. Vegeta is now working it ‘cause they switched him after he cussed out the 10th person in the drive through He looked up, right into the fat face of Yajirobe.

"WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING HERE? I’M GOING TO KILL KAKAROT!"

"Why Goku? He had nothing to do with this! Trunks told us…. Oops!" said Master Roshi.

"What did my son tell you old man?" Vegeta yelled a fist in his face.

‘He told us you were working here and when we didn’t believe him he offered to show us. He came in here earlier, but made sure you didn’t see him or detect his or Goten’s ki." He said in a rush.

"GET OUT NOW! OR I’LL MAKE YOU GET OUT IN A VERY UNPLEASANT WAY!"

"Fine, fine we’re going." Said Krillin. As they walked to the door he turned around.

"Oh and Vegeta?"

"WHAT?"

"NICE OUTFIT!" he shouted. They all started laughing hysterically and ran as Vegeta growled fiercely and vaulted over the counter and chased them.

 

THE END or is it?


End file.
